NoIason
by Paris Atreides
Summary: Iason murió hace un año. Desde entonces Júpiter la supercomputadora llora su muerte, pero una madre nunca se resigna a perder a su hijo y Júpiter, en su dolor, toma una desición: no podrá resucitar a los muertos pero puede clonar a Iason
1. Chapter 1

Nota: este fic transcurre a partir del final de Ai no Kusabi, para entenderlo debes haber visto o leído, por lo menos, el resumen de los ovas. Esa información es fácil de encontrar con cualquier buscador. Qué disfrutes de la lectura.

Sin más preámbulos:

Cap 1: Máquina Loca.

"Soy Iason Mink. Un simple Blondy" (Ai no Kusabi)

- ¡No puedo creerlo, simplemente me niego a creerlo!- Katze meneó la cabeza en un gesto incontrolado, poco habitual en su frío y disciplinado carácter, su mano derecha que sujetaba un cigarro temblaba levemente.- No puedo.- sentenció.

Miró de frente al Blondy que reposaba calmadamente en el elegante sillón de cuero, su largo cabello rubio dorado, su apuesto y bello rostro, los ojos verdes azulados que no se despegaban del antiguo furniture, sí, no cabía duda de los Blondies habían sido diseñados para parecer casi divinos, Raoul Am tenía el aspecto de un dios. Éste se inclinó hacia delante, con un movimiento fluido.

- Así lo ha decidido ella.- juntó las yemas de los elegantes dedos.- No somos nadie para discutir sus decisiones, solo tenemos que limitarnos a acatarlas lo más fielmente posible.

Katze se dejó caer sin fuerzas en el otro asiento, apoyó un codo sobre la mesa del caro cristal lunar que lo separaba de su interlocutor.

- No será él.- sus ojos ámbar brillaron con rabia que sentía en su interior pero que reprimía, no podía permitirse perder nuevamente el control delante de Raul, ese tipo de debilidad no era apreciado por el Blondy.- No lo será.

- Estructuralmente sí.- Raoul embozó una sonrisa helada, como si le costara poner humor a aquella macabra broma.- ella lo diseñó, ella lo construyó y ella, de nuevo, le dará a luz.

Katze apagó el cigarrillo en el cercano cenicero, se recostó hacía atrás y cerró los ojos que ardían de una forma que no había sentido desde hace años, un escozor que sólo le había producido el día que había pasado un dedo por la cicatriz que le marcó como furniture.- No es la genética la que hace a una persona, es su alma y la suma de experiencias.

- No voy debatir ahora la existencia o no del alma.- Raoul frunció levemente el ceño.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me has llamado, me imagino que no ha sido sólo por el detalle de comunicarme su orden.

- Así es, tú, ahora mismo, con mi ayuda fiscalizas todo el mercado negro de Tanagura y por lo tanto serás el que le asesore nuevamente para que vaya tomando de nuevo el control absoluto.- Raoul posó sus pupilas en las de Katze.- Tu eras una persona muy cercana a él, le conocías bien.

- No más que tú.- Katze sintió una punzada en el corazón.

- Es cierto, pero yo soy un Blondy, era su igual y, sin embargo, confió en ti que lo traicionaste una vez.

- Me dejo un buen recuerdo por ese acto.- Katze ladeó la cabeza mostrando la pálida cicatriz que cruzaba su atractivo rostro.

Raoul se adelantó, con una rapidez inhumana, y pasó su dedo por la marcada mejilla, su tacto era suave y fresco. Katze se sobresaltó por aquel inesperado gesto y no se apartó de aquella hipnotizadora caricia, tenía la impresión de que Raoul le estaba pidiendo algo.- ¿Por qué me has llamado, realmente?

Raoul puso su mano debajo del mentón de Katze.- Porque yo solo no puedo afrontarlo, necesito tu ayuda aunque entre nosotros no haya confianza.

Katze levantó la mano y rodeo la muñeca de Raoul con suavidad, sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa.- Si me lo pides con esa dulzura….., no puedo negarme.

Antes de que Raoul le pudiera contestar se levantó con la agilidad felina, todos sus músculos se flexionaron delatando la naturaleza de luchador que latía dentro de Katze.

Se paró en el umbral de puerta.

- Máquina loca.- susurró con veneno.- Iason Mink murió hace un año, murió junto a la persona que amaba, no se puede resucitar a los muertos. Un clon de Iason nunca, nunca será Iason.

Y salió silenciosamente, tal como había venido.

Raoul contempló el asiento que había ocupado Katze, sus manos se agarraron con fuerza la borde de la mesa.

- Máquina loca.- murmuró entre dientes.- Sí, Júpiter está loca pero loca porque ha perdido a su hijo predilecto, su máxima creación y quiere revivirlo con una copia.

Raoul sabía que aquello que acababa de decir era una blasfemia, pero no tenía palabras para el hecho de aquel ordenador quisiera recuperar a Iason a través de la clonación, cuando la misma Júpiter lo había prohibido, supuestamente lo que hacía único cada diseño genético era su exclusividad, la copia desvirtúa ese principio de cada ser humano es único, y más un Blondy. Era una aberración.

Todavía se acordaba de su entrevista con Júpiter hace solo unas horas.

- Y ese es le informe de todas las actividades.- Raoul contempló el holograma que representaba a Júpiter fluctuando delante de él, brillando con una luz propia y artificial.

- Te veo cansado Raoul.- la voz femenina se expandió por las paredes metálicas, rebotando de una forma casi fantasmal.

- Solo un poco.

- Entonces te agradará saber que las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

- ¿Cómo antes?- Raoul sintió un nudo en el garganta, una sensación de extraña angustia lo comenzó a invadir.

- Sí, como antes. Mira.- Júpiter señaló a uno de los innumerables paneles de sala circular, éste se desplazo a un lado revelando una enorme cubeta cilíndrica, a ella estaba conectada innumerables cables y bullía en su interior un líquido con un color parecido al oro.

- Acércate.- ordenó Júpiter.

Raoul se puso lentamente en pie, todos sus músculos se negaban a obedecerle, no quería que ver que es lo estaba flotando en aquel tanque, no quería averiguar que era aquella sombra oscura. Antes de fuera consciente de ello, sus propias piernas se encaminaron hasta la amplia cubeta.

Su rostro se reflejó en el cristal.

- Acércate aún más.- indicó la voz de Júpiter a sus espaladas.

Raoul apoyó su mano en el cristal, su cara se aproximó aún más y unos ojos azules pálidos, desde dentro del tanque, ¡le devolvieron la mirada! Raoul jadeó con fuerza y dio un paso atrás.

- ¿No es hermoso?- la imagen de Júpiter apareció al lado del tanque, sus brazos insustanciales se extendieron para rodear el recipiente que vibraba de energía.

- Sí, hermoso.- dijo Raoul como un autómata, el Blondy comenzó a sentir un mareo horrible, su vista comenzó a vacilar.

- Sí, mi hijo volverá. Más perfecto si cabe, sin esas debilidades que ocasionaron su fin una vez. Esta vez será realmente perfecto, sin equivocaciones.

Raoul se llevó una mano a la boca, para impedir que salir el vómito que le ardía en la garganta. Se contuvo haciendo uso del férreo control sobre su cuerpo. "Está loca, loca", aquel pensamiento chocaba como un demente contra las tabiques de cráneo. Abandonó despacio la sala y Júpiter ni siquiera se dio cuenta, extasiada como estaba en la contemplación del clon de Iason.

Raoul volvió al presente al sentir como la calidez de la tarde se iba evaporando para dar paso a la noche, la amplia ventana de su despacho le permitió ver como se iban encendiendo una a una las luces de Ceres. Un dolor hizo presión en su pecho, se suponía que los Blondies no tienen sentimientos, eso intelectualmente los hace muy superiores al resto de los seres humanos, "es mentira, todo lo que está hecho de carne, aunque sea artificial, tiene sentimientos". Raoul dejó escapar un gemido, y en la intimidad de su despacho, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Katze llevaba, diez minutos, quieto en el asiento delantero de su lujoso air-coche, tenía apoyadas las manos en el volante y su vista se fijaba en los elegantes vestidos de la clase alta que paseaba por las calles de Eos, la hermosa élite en la cuál no se incluía a desheredados como él. Emitió un suspiro de resignación, no podía conducir, necesitaba hacer algún ejercicio físico que lo cansara, necesita caminar. Ya enviaría a alguien a por el coche.

Comenzó a andar, se encendió un cigarrillo y dejó vagar su aguda mente. El año transcurrido sin el liderazgo de Iason había sido infernalmente difícil, después de la muerte del Blondy y el posterior estado de shock de Júpiter, no habían faltado oportunistas que quisieran ocupar su lugar, de la noche a la mañana Raoul se había encontrado en una situación peligrosa y delicada, el Blondy había acudido a Katze que también estaba luchando por mantener el control sobre le mercado negro de Tanagura. El Blondy se había presentado una noche lluviosa en el mismo despacho de Katze, éste todavía recordaba la extraña entrevista.

- Te conozco, eres Raoul Am. Amigo de Iason y su segundo al mando.

Katze tomo asiento en su alto sillón negro, apoyó los codos sobre la larga mesa lacada de color vino, y sometió a Raoul a un intenso escrutinio. El Blondy se removió incómodo bajo la insolente mirada del pelirrojo, éste le observaba como si fuera una mascota a la que fuera a comprar, Raoul jamás se había sentido tan violento pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento que delatara su creciente nerviosismo.

Katze saboreó por unos minutos el estado de turbación de Raoul, sabía que estaba en su territorio y eso le daba ventaja sobre le Blondy, además la silla donde éste se sentaba Katze había encargado su diseño con finalidad de quién se sentara en ella no pudiera encontrar una postura adecuada. De todas formas no pudo dejar de admirar la serenidad con que Raoul fingía estar a sus anchas.

- Yo también te conozco, eres Katze. Antiguo furniture de Iason y su mano derecha en el mercado negro de Tanagura.- la voz de Raoul era fría, su acentuación precisa, expuso su información como quien expone los resultados de un experimento científico.

Katze no se sorprendió, estaba seguro de que le Blondy conocía gran parte de su historia, de otra forma no hubiera venido hasta él. Se recostó hacía atrás, y cruzó sus largas piernas, sentía un enorme cansancio, llevaba dos noches sin dormir en un intento de controlar las nuevas bandas que surgían como moscas a la vista de un cadáver. En otras circunstancias se hubiera permitido el lujo de jugar un rato con el Blondy, de tantearlo, de medirlo, en otras circunstancias.

- ¿Por qué has venido?

- Dímelo tú.- Raoul inclinó hacía un lado la cabeza sus ojos azul-verdoso brillaron en la semipenumbra de la habitación.

Katze no se inmutó, en todo caso le hizo gracia el intento del Blondy de salvar su orgullo, en vez de pedirle ayuda directamente lo que hacía era darle la vuelta a la situación para dejar que fuera Katze quién pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo sonrió interiormente, "me gustan los hombres sutiles".

- Iason ha muerto, Júpiter está de luto y todo el sistema se está viniendo abajo.- la voz de Katze era llana y aterciopelada.- Has acudido a mí para hacerte con el control de todo, tienes la suficiente influencia para controlar a toda la élite pero necesitas de alguien que gobierne los bajos fondos, el mercado negro, Ceres.

Raoul cambió su postura, y dedicó una larga mirada a Katze; todo la información que tenía de él la había recibido a través de Iason, "pero he de admitir que se quedaba corto", sus ojos evaluaron la alta y esbelta figura, los músculos finos y entrenados, los brillantes ojos ámbar que delataban una gran inteligencia, el rostro de pómulos altos y delicadas líneas. Raoul admitió para su fuero interno que estaba impresionado, si no fuera porque conocía los orígenes impuros de Katze el pelirrojo podía haber pasado por una mascota de La Academia, pero había algo en su postura que no cuadraba con la de un esclavo sexual, algo abiertamente desafiante y peligroso.

- Así es.- Raoul embozó una sonrisa carente de toda calidez.- Ahora mismo todo se encuentra al borde del desastre, pero si tú yo nos aliásemos podríamos mantener todo bajo nuestro control, de la misma forma que cuando Iason estaba vivo.

- ¿Las mismas condiciones, ¿no interferirás en mi toma de dediciones?

- Las mismas condiciones, lo que hagas en tu terreno es cosa tuya mientras no me perjudique directamente a mí. Pero mensualmente intercambiaremos los informes de ambos mercados.

- De acuerdo.- Katze no era ningún tonto, sabía que las oportunidades como aquellas había que cazarlas al vuelo. Se levantó y extendió la mano derecha, Raoul se irguió también y la estrechó.

Katze se detuvo en uno de los innumerables puentes colgantes que surcaban Eos, dándole ala ciudad un aspecto frágil y etéreo. La vista de Midas era simplemente colosal y basta, con sus miles de luces desafiando la oscuridad, una ciudad que nunca duerme. Los ojos de Katze se dirigieron a una de las pocas zonas oscuras, dónde se ubicaban los barrios bajos, en los cuales los menos privilegiados afrontaban el tedio de una existencia sin futuro alguno.

La mano de Katze se metió en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tocó un objeto frío y redondo, lo cogió y lo sacó con cuidado. Era un anillo, el anillo que se les pone a las mascotas cuando son registradas, éste tenía inscrito Z107M, era el número de Riki, era el anillo de Riki. Katze apretó el anillo en su mano para darle calor, aquel símbolo de esclavitud era todo lo que quedaba de Riki, Katze sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, sus ojos navegaron por el cielo nocturno.

- Dime Iason.- dijo en voz alta.- ¿de qué te sirve volver a la vida si Riki ya no está en este planeta?

Katze volvió a guardar el valioso objeto, sabía que era una debilidad conservar ese tipo de cosas pero creía, en el fondo, que se lo debía a Riki; alguien debía recordar la vida de Riki, quién fue y como logro que un Blondy lo amara.

Katze siguió su camino a las sombras del Gueto.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradecerel review de Zadfer, estas cosas simepre animan a seguir adelante con la historia.Te he dejafo la contestación con tu review. A todos los que leen espero que le guste como se va ir desarrolando la historia

Cap 2: No mires atrás.

"…las tres reglas de oro de un Furniture son: No ver, no oír y no hablar" (Ai no Kusabi. Katze).

Katze llegó tarde al sótano que le hacía de oficina, se sacudió con irritación la chaqueta, una llovizna lo había mojado en los últimos diez minutos. Descendió las escaleras mientras accionaba todos los mecanismos de seguridad, él más que nadie sabía que el número de enemigos crecen a medida que la fama de uno se hace más grande, y en los bajos fondos su nombre era de sobra conocido por todos los desheredados de Tanagura y odiado por todos los pequeños contrabandistas cuyas actividades había limitado y controlado con mano de hierro.

Katze estaba acostumbrado a vivir en las sombras, a nadar entre la obscenidad y depravación de otros, a ver de forma indiferente aberraciones genéticas, comerciar con los vicios ocultos y reprimir brutalmente cualquier oposición.

Él había abandonado la luz el día que decidió jugar con el peligro, el día en se saltó su rol de furniture de Iason y se atrevió a buscar secretos prohibidos, en el momento que fue descubierto desafió abiertamente al Blondy y, por un momento, se sintió invisible y superior él, hasta que Iason se rió cuando le dijo que todo el rato había jugado con él, que se había burlado, que había pasado un buen rato observando como Katze hacía lo posible por no ser descubierto. Entonces, Iason le castigó, le marcó y aquello supuso el fin de la antigua existencia y el renacer a la nueva vida, en el marcado negro, de Katze.

Se sentó y encendió la terminal de su mesa, tenía que comprobar si había llegado la nueva remesa de mascotas, ni siquiera la noticia de que Júpiter había clonado a Iason podía apartarlo de su trabajo, de hecho lo que mas necesitaba en este momento era que su mente se distrajera, que no urdiera pensamientos que solo provocaban una extraña angustia emocional en él, necesita olvidar por unas horas su entrevista con Raoul.

Una luz parpadeó en la mesa, Katze la tocó y enseguida se desplegó una pantalla en el que mostró el rostro de la persona que esperaba que le diera acceso a la oficina. "Tenía que ser él. ¡Maldita sea!" Abrió la compuerta y siguió tecleteando afanosamente, oyó como unos pasos bajaban las escaleras.

- Buenas noches.-saludó una voz opacada.

Katze levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos enrojecidos de Guy, "otra vez drogado", frunció el ceño, le había dejado muy claro a Guy que mientras trabajaba para él no podía tener ni un solo vicio.

- ¿Cómo ha llegado el envío?- Katze apagó el ordenador y centró toda su atención en el castaño- ¿algún problema?

- No.- la voz pastosa.

- ¿Los contaste?

- No.- el mismo tono y un ligero parpadeo.

Katze no reaccionó, le había prometido a Riki que cuidaría de Guy, y él cumplía sus promesas, pero el modo en debía cumplir esa promesa no se lo había especificado Riki. Katze tenía la convicción de que el trabajo hace al hombre, y el trabajo duro aún más, la única manera en que Guy podía olvidar su dolor era estar todo el rato ocupado, manos y mente siempre activas. Pero lo que Katze no pudo prever es que Guy intentara ahogar su pena en las drogas, si hubiera sido cualquier otro Katze no hubiera dudado en abandonarlo su suerte, pero se le había dado su palabra a Riki y además de que se había convertido en una cuestión de orgullo, no dejaría que aquel estúpido tirara por la borda la única oportunidad que le quedaba de rehacer su vida.

Se levantó despacio, caminó con ligereza hasta ponerse al lado del castaño, que solo alzó la vista y le dirigió una mirada nublada por las toxinas que corrían por su sangre. Katze no sentía especialmente misericordioso, la piedad está hecha para los poderosos de la élite, en el mundo de Katze: o comes o te comen.

Agarró por el pelo a Guy y tiró con fuerza hacía atrás, arrancándole un alarido de dolor, Guy llevó las manos hasta los brazos de Katze e intento que le pelirrojo lo soltase, pero éste lo tenía apresado con una enorme fuerza. Katze se inclinó y sus ojos se situaron a la altura de los de Guy.

- Una remesa de mascotas de 12 años, de la mejor calidad, con entrenamiento de sumisión absoluta y además todas hembras. Cada una de ellas puede alcanzar un precio equivalente a su peso en oro.- su voz no perdía ni un ápice de su usual frialdad, como si no tuviera oyendo los gemidos de dolor de Guy.- y tú ni siguieras las cuentas para cerciorarte de que no nos han estafado. En cambio te dedicas a colocarte.- la mano que tenía agarrado el cabello de Guy se elevó inexorablemente.- ¡Ponte en pie!- ordenó.

Guy se levantó tambaleándose, todavía intentado zafarse del agarre, Katze lo arrastró cuando Guy cayó al suelo, se acercó a una de las paredes y pulsó un panel, se abrió una puerta revelando un amplio baño.

Katze dejó a Guy, que se ovilló sobre si mismo, y se dirigió a la bañera y abrió totalmente el grifo del agua fría. Mientras se llenaba la bañera fue hasta el castaño y comenzó a desnudarle a la fuerza.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!-rugió Guy, pero en su estado apenas si tenía fuerzas para detener los hábiles dedos de Katze que eran como filamentos de acero sobre su piel. Cuando ya no quedaba ni una sola pieza de ropa, Katze cogió a Guy por las manos y lo llevó hasta la bañera, que estaba hundida en el suelo, y lo empujó sin miramientos.

Guy cayó con gran estrépito y por un momento desapareció de la vista. Katze miró con ligera preocupación las burbujas que subían a la superficie, "capaz que se ahoga".

-¡Eres un cabrón!- Guy había emergido repentinamente y parecía que el agua fría le hubiera devuelto un poco la compostura.

- ¿De veras?- Katze le miraba indiferente.

- Sí.- Guy intentó salir pero sólo recibió otro empujón propinado por el pie de derecho de Katze.

- No saldrás de ahí hasta que yo no vea que te recuperas por completo del viaje que llevas encima.

- Pero el agua está helada.

- No me digas.- los labios de Katze embozaron una mueca irónica.- Haberlo pensado mejor antes de pifiarla en la operación de entrega.

Guy levantó la vista, el agua le llegaba a las esbeltas caderas, dejando ver su musculoso abdomen.

- Vale, lo siento.

-¿Qué?

- Que lo siento, joder.

-¿Crees que con disculparte es suficiente?

- ¿Y que más quieres que digas?- el rostro de Guy estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo

- Quiero que me prometas que vas a dejar la droga porque te aseguro que si vuelvo a verte colocado desearás que nuestro caminos no se hubieran cruzado nunca.- Katze se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-gritó Guy golpeando con los puños el agua.

Katze se paró en el umbral.- Sabes el por qué.- su cabeza se giró sobre su hombro, sus ojos se clavaron en Guy como dos puñales ambarinos.- Porque se lo prometí a Riki.

Salió del cuarto acompañado por los sollozos rotos de Guy. "Por lo menos alguien te llora todavía Riki" pensó sombriamente Katze, él no podía permitirse mirar atrás.

Raoul se miró al espejo después de la ducha caliente que se había dado, y se sorprendió al ver el rostro que le miraba desde el otro lado del cristal, era una faz lívida y marcada por la preocupación, unos ojos apagados y carentes de brillo.

El Blondy meneó la cabeza¿tan afectado estaba por todo lo que acaba de suceder con Júpiter, la última vez que había estado así había sido por la muerte de Iason, su mejor amigo, de hecho, el único amigo que tenía.

Raoul se alejó del espejo y desnudo entró en su amplio dormitorio, unas luces muy suaves estaban colocadas en las esquinas y creaban un ambiente relajante, Raoul se sentó en el borde de gran cama. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era perderse entre las sabanas y fingir que nada había ocurrido, que la entrevista con Júpiter jamás había tenido lugar, pero no podía darse ese lujo, precisamente dentro de media hora debía de estar en una fiesta que daba la Federación de Comercio, no podía dejar de ir puesto que ahora el máximo representante de Tanagura y el único que puede contactar directamente con Júpiter, "por ahora".

Mientras seleccionaba la ropa, oyó unos educados golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio, sabía quién era el único que tocaba de esa manera.

- Adelante, Nior.

La puerta se abrió y hombre joven traspasó el umbral silenciosamente, era alto, esbelto, su rostro era ligeramente afeminado y en el destacaban dos enormes ojos rasgados de azul intenso que hacían juego con su cabello azul pálido. Raoul estaba orgulloso de su furniture, no solo por su belleza sino también por su eficiencia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Raoul ya estaba medio vestido y buscaba una chaqueta entre las innumerables perchas. Nior se situó a su lado.

- Hemos recibido un mensaje y un regalo de parte de Hazall el jefe del Comercio Intergaláctico.

Raoul cesó en su búsqueda y se giró para mirar a Nior, el rostro del Blondy no revelaba nada, pero en el fondo de sus ojos nadaba la sombra de la repugnancia ante mención de aquel nombre.

- El mensaje.

- Dice que espera que esta noche tenga unos minutos exclusivos para él y espera que esta fiesta estreche los lazos entre Amoi y el resto de los planetas.

- ¿Y el regalo?

- Dos botellas de Rozh Liena Vultain.

- Tíralas o dáselas a quién se te antoje, pero yo no las quiero.

Nior asintió.- ¿Alguna respuesta para el mensaje?

- Sí, dile que estaré encantado.-Raoul no pudo evitar que su adquiriera un tono ácido.- de verlo esta noche.

- Sí.- Nior no anotó nada, tenía una memoria extraordinaria.

Raoul volvió a desplazar las perchas, esta vez con una ligera irritación.- ¿Y mi chaqueta verde esmeralda?

Nior no contestó, se adelantó, su mano se desplazó sin vacilación alguna y cogió una percha medio escondida, la sacó y dispuso sobre la cama la chaqueta reclamada por Raoul.

- Gracias.- Raoul comenzó a vestirse.- Espera con air-car en la puerta principal dentro de diez minutos.

Nior volvió a asentir e hizo una ligera inclinación antes de salir del dormitorio de su amo.

Las fiesta de las clases altas siempre eran un auténtico espectáculo, en un mismo lugar, a una misma hora, se reunían lo mejor de la elite de Tanagura, lo mas bellos, lo más inteligentes, la máxima expresión de la perfección en los seres humanos. Muchos de los Blondies venían acompañados de sus mascotas y las mostraban como una extensión de su estatus.

Raoul solía pasarlo bien en estas fiestas, conversar, maquinar, observar las mascotas de otros, pero todo aquello se había quedado en el pasado, ahora todo le parecía falso, aburrido y carente de sentido. Aquella parafernalia le parecía absurda y tediosa, cogió su copa y se acercó a una de las enormes cristaleras para ver el océano, este año el comité de organización había decidido hacer la fiesta en un enorme recinto de cristal en le puerto de Tanagura. Las dos lunas ya estaban en su cenit, le regalaban al mar el aspecto de entre dorado y plateado, era una vista que quitaba la respiración pero parecía que solo Raoul la apreciaba

"Te echo de menos Iason, me faltan tus comentarios irónicos sobre nuestros iguales", Raoul, mirando el inquieto oleaje, alzó la copa en un solitario brindis "Por ti" y apuró la copa de un solo trago.

- Vaya, vaya, que alegría verte Raoul.- una enorme y basta mano se posó sobre el antebrazo del Blondy. Éste se giro molesto, para ver quién se tomaba esas confianzas con su persona, no le tomó por sorpresa comprobar que se trataba de Hazall.

- Buenas noches, Hazall.- con un ligero y discreto movimiento se desembarazó de su garra.

- Buenas noches¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?- sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, que otorgaban un aspecto más atroz a aquel desigual rostro.

- Hace un año.

- Ah, es verdad. Cuando nuestro querido Iason todavía estaba con nosotros- su cara intentó adoptar una expresión de tristeza, pero a ojos de Raoul fracasó estrepitosamente.- Siempre me gusta volver a Amoi, es un planeta en cuya superficie todo es limpio y ordenado pero debajo hay una red de secretos y conspiraciones, es simplemente encantador.

Raoul se obligó a sí mismo a recordar que a pesar del aspecto de bestia de Hazall, aquel hombre era terriblemente astuto y oportunista, no había llegado a representante del Comercio Intergaláctico por su presencia física, siempre que trataba con él tenía la impresión de que bajo su piel humana se ocultaba una hiena.

- Además, he hecho un par de gestiones. He comprado una mascota nueva.- Hazall se hizo a un lado para mostrar a una pequeña beldad de 12 años, el niño era como una escultura, resplandecía de belleza.- La anterior que me regaló Iason no duró mucho.

Raoul, súbitamente, recordó que Iason le había regalado como mascota a Kirie, el miembro de la banda de Riki, le había lavado el cerebro y convertido en un dócil muñeco sexual, ese había sido el pago Kirie por su traición.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Raoul no sabía ni por qué se interesaba.

- Bueno, al principio fue muy bien, hacía todo lo que le decía.- Raoul había oído rumores de que las mascotas de Hazall no solían llegar al año, las sometía a brutales suplicios sexuales, de tal forma, que morían antes de cumplir los doce meses. Desde luego, esas muertes no se consideraban asesinato puesto que las mascotas no tienen la consideración de seres humanos pero no era bien visto que una macota muriera en su primer año, era un desperdicio de excelente material genético.- Pero después fue cambiando.

-¿En qué sentido?

- En una de las ocasiones me atacó, era como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Raoul llamó con una seña a uno de los camareros para que llenara las copas de ambos. Meditó mientras veía como vertían el licor dorado en su copa, sabía por experiencia que a veces los lavado de cerebro no funcionaban, en raras ocasiones el sujeto lograba revertir la programación, Raoul no tenía muy claro como se producía este fenómeno pero tenía la teoría de la reversión tenía que ver con la fuerza de voluntad del sujeto. "Al parecer Kirie tiene más carácter del que pensaba, Iason lo subestimó y yo también".

- ¿Lo eliminaste?- preguntó con indiferencia.

Hazall lo miró sorprendido.- Jajajaja, por supuesto que no, primero lo castigué y después, cuando llegamos a Amoi, lo vendí al peor burdel de Midas, al Darkness.

Raoul bebió un sorbo, había oído hablar de ese local a Katze, el pelirrojo le había dicho que era un tugurio dónde se organizaban espectáculos de sadismo, la sangre siempre estaba presente. Raoul observó como aquel animal de Hazall apuraba ruidosamente su copa, de pronto sentía asco de estar en su presencia.

- ¿Me disculpas, tengo que ir al servicio.

- JAJAJAJAJA, yo creía que los Blondies no iban al baño.

Raoul contuvo las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de un puñetazo, "estúpido". Se alejó rápidamente, sorteando los innumerables cuerpos envueltos en túnicas brillantes y se dirigió a las terrazas superiores. Se cercioró de que estaba completamente solo y entonces tocó el zafiro que llevaba en lóbulo de su oreja derecha, no solo era una joya, era también un comunicador y solo tenía una línea.

-¿Sí?- la voz era suave.

- Katze, necesito que me hagas un favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Agradecer a Zedfer su review, siempre me anima mucho recibir algún comentario, por lo menos para sabr que tal marcha la historia.

Cap 3: Tiempo muerto.

"Esto es una broma de mal gusto, Iason. Las normas dicen que las mascotas cuyo plazo ha expirado deben ser reprocesadas o vendidas a Midas. ¿Es que acaso un Blondy como tú pretende ignorar el reglamento?". (Ai no Kusabi. Raoul Am).

Cuando Guy salió desnudo y tembloroso del baño Katze lo esperaba apoyado en el borde la mesa, fumando, sus ojos ámbar lo examinaron con dureza. Guy que nunca que había sentido vergüenza de su propia desnudez se sintió violento, Katze tenía la facultad de ponerlo nervioso, no solo a él sino a todo el mercado negro de Tanagura, hasta el más endurecido y depravado contrabandista se acobardaba ante Katze.

El pelirrojo le indicó con un gesto seco que tomara asiento en el sofá, Guy ni siquiera intentó discutir, se encontraba cansado y derrotado, el sentimiento de amargura y angustia no había desparecido en el transcurso del año. Guy hacía tiempo que había intentado quitarse la vida, justo después de saber de la muerte de Riki, la culpabilidad lo había llevado a cortarse las venas pero Katze lo había encontrado justo al borde de la muerte y lo había salvado, en el tiempo que estuvo en le hospital el ex furniture le hizo saber de su promesa a Riki y dejó meridianamente claro que se ocuparía personalmente de cuidar de Guy, aunque la forma de prodigar atenciones de Katze no incluían los cariñitos ni el consuelo gratuito.

Guy se dejó caer, sus músculos estaban más relajados después del forzado baño, cerró los ojos y su cabeza se inclinó hacía atrás, de pronto sintió como algo cálido y esponjoso era lanzado sobre su regazo, abrió los ojos ,sobresaltado, para descubrir un albornoz negro.

- Póntelo.- Katze se había girado y con pasos silenciosos se dirigió a un rincón oscuro de la habitación.

Guy no perdió el tiempo y se embutió en la cálida pieza de ropa, observó como Katze volvía con una taza roja, un delicioso aroma a café se extendió por la habitación. Katze extendió la mano y Guy aceptó la reconfortante bebida. Sopló un poco y tomo un sorbo, el líquido bajó suavemente por su garganta y le calentó la sangre. Katze tomó asiento a su lado, dejando una distancia entre sus dos cuerpos.

- No vuelvas a fastidiar una entrega, Guy.- Katze lo miró, sus pupilas brillaban a modo de advertencia.- Ni intentes agotar mi paciencia.

Guy volvió tragar un poco más de café para tener una excusa para no mirar el rostro impasible de Katze, cuándo se volvió hacía él para responderle pudo observar como el rubí que Katze llevaba en el lóbulo izquierdo se encendía de forma intermitente, el pelirrojo también debió de notarlo porque lo apretó ligeramente. Guy sabía que aquella maravillosa joya era un transmisor, lo que todavía no había logrado averiguar era la identidad del interlocutor que siempre llamaba a Katze por aquella línea privada.

-¿Si?-dijo Katze en voz alta.

Guy pudo escuchar como un pequeño zumbido, era seguramente la voz de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la transmisión.

- Vaya, eso si es una sorpresa. ¿Dices que se encuentra en el Darkness?

Otra vez el zumbido, en esta ocasión duró unos segundos más, mientras Katze le miró de reojo, Guy tuvo la sensación de que el pelirrojo estaba sospesando posibilidades, lo que no lograba entender Guy era ¡por qué diablos eso lo incluía a él!

- De acuerdo, no hay problema. Yo me ocuparé de todo, adiós.

Katze se levantó, se acercó hasta su silla y cogió su larga chaqueta negra, levantó la vista para posarla sobre el castaño.

- ¿A que esperas, vístete.

Antes de darse cuenta Guy se estaba levantado y buscando su ropa por la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó mientras comenzaba a abrocharse los pantalones que había encontrado cerca del sofá.

- Al Darkness.- el tono de Katze no pudo ser menos llano pero Guy no pudo evitar estremecerse por la mención de ese nombre.

Raoulnotó como Katze había puesto fin a la conversación, se había sorprendido la facilidad con la cual Katze se había accedido a hacerle el favor que le pedía, el ex furniture ni siquiera le preguntó sus razones, se limitó a aceptar que Raoul necesitaba que hiciera algo por él. "Katze todavía guarda en su interior algo del comportamiento de un furniture", era evidente que Iason había hecho una excelente elección en su momento, aunque después el furniture se había intentado robar sus secretos, "pero lo que es claro es que a Iason le gustaba que todos aquellos que tuviera bajo su servicio tuvieran un elemento desafiante, imprevisible."Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz rasposa.

- Así que te habías escondido aquí.- Hazall había parecido por las puertas dobles de cristal que daban a la terraza.

Iason se sintió oscuramente molesto, aquel individuo no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlo en paz y Raoul no se sentía la persona más educada en ese momento.

- Sí, quería respirar un poco de aire frío.

Hazall se colocó a su lado y se apoyó en la gruesa barandilla, sus gafas cuadradas reflejaron el extenso océano.

- Bueno, era para decirte que me gustaría tener una reunión dentro de pocos días para discutir la ampliación del comercio de Tanagura al resto de los planetas del sistema.

Raoul contuvo ligeramente la respiración, hasta el momento había estado luchando a brazo partido para conseguir una expansión del comercio de su planeta, pero este era retenido por las fuertes normas morales y religiosas de los otros planetas, que veían con muy malos ojos el sistema social impuesto por Júpiter.

- Esos es algo realmente interesante.- Raoul embozó una sonrisa.

Hazall observó la resplandeciente hilera de dientes de Raoul.- Sí, pero te advierto que las negociaciones serán duras. No esperes un trato de favor.

Raoul hizo un despectivo gesto con la mano.- Tampoco lo necesitamos.- su voz tenía una nota de arrogancia.

Hazall se puso de espaldas al mar. Sus ojos escrutaron sin vergüenza la alta figura de Raoul, envuelto en sus elegantes ropajes que realzaban su perfecta anatomía.

- ¿Sabes, Raoul, a pesar de que he visto las mascotas de La Academia y comprado una de las más caras…te veo a ti y me parece una simple bagatela.

Raoul se tensó ante el tono ligeramente lujurioso de Hazall, no le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

- Eres demasiado hermoso, casi no pareces real. Cuando te veía junto a Iason, daban ganas de apartar los ojos ante una muestra tan perfecta de diseño genético.- Se acercó un poco a Raoul, cuyos ojos se habían ido enfriando.- ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para tener un trato directo y personal con un Blondy?

Raoul se sentía anonado por la osadía de aquel hombre, su insinuación claramente sexual, su brazo derecho se estremeció ligeramente "estoy dispuesto a golpearlo", Raoul se asombró por el sentimiento de violencia que lo sacudía Era muy consciente de un animal diplomático como Hazall conocía sobradamente los usos y costumbres de las sociedades con las cuales negociaba, por tanto era indudable que Hazall le provocaba, se aprovechaba de su privilegiada posición como Jefe del Comercio Intergaláctico para tantearlo, para hacerle una proposición a un Blondy, proposición que ningún ciudadano de Amoi haría en su sano juicio. Pero Raoul estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones delicadas, sabía bailar entre le espada y la pared.

- No se puede hacer nada, sólo esperar que el Blondy se percate de tu existencia y yo no contaría ni con eso.- Hazall abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el golpe directo de Raoul.- Sin embargo, haré llegar tus preferencias a los genetistas de La Academia, aunque el rol de los Blondy solo lo tiene Júpiter, si quieres puedo pedirle audiencia en tu nombre pero no creo que tomara en consideración la propuesta hasta dentro de 200 años como mínimo.- Raoul se giró y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.- Buenas noches.

A sus oídos llego una larga risa, grosera y alta.- ¡Me gustan los retos!- le gritó Hazall.

Raoul apretó los dientes mientras salía del edificio, con un toque de su brazalete dorado avisó a Nior para que viniera a buscarlo. "No debí perder el control, pero ese hombre tiene la virtud se sacarme de mis casillas". Esperó pacientemente a que Nior apareciera con su lujoso air-car, Raoul entro en el vehículo y se recostó en el asiento trasero.

- ¿A casa?- pregunto Nior.

- No, antes haremos una visita.

Raoul le indicó con voz cansada la dirección.

Guy, como todos los habitantes de Ceres, conocía sobradamente la reputación del Darkness y, como todos, evitaba los alrededores del siniestro local, si Ceres era el infierno, el Darkness era su cámara de torturas.

Guy de miró de reojo a su acompañante, Katze estaba tranquilo, emitía una calma mortal y fría, que parecía un aura a su alrededor. Katze parecía seguro, invencible y muy peligroso.

Llegaron las enormes puertas del local, eran de hierro y estaban adornadas con motivos de tortura y dolor, con un depravado ingrediente sexual. Un robot con el aspecto de un esqueleto negro enfocó sus pupilas rojas en ellos. Katze se detuvo justo enfrente de él.

- Katze y mí subordinado Guy.

El espantoso muñeco mecánico no dijo nada pero las puertas se abrieron, un torrente de música invadió sus oídos.

- Vamos.- Katze le agarró del antebrazo, mientras atravesaban un túnel el pelirrojo se inclinó hacía él y le susurró al oído, produciendo un placentero aleteo en Guy.- No te separes de mí, no te dejas provocar ni provoques, si crees reconocer a alguien de la clase alta baja la vista y haz como que no los has visto, en este local guardan la identidad de sus clientes con delirio.

Unas luces rojas y verdes llegaron hasta ellos, atravesaron un portal y se encontraron en lo parecía una enorme discoteca, con su larga barra y asientos dispuestos en todas las esquinas, pero en el centro se había dispuesto multitud de jaulas. Guy observó, como hipnotizado, que dentro de los recintos había figuras con capuchas negras y desnudas, dentro de cada jaula colgaba un cuerpo por cadenas.

- Señor Katze.- un individuo desnudo y de rostro angelical se acercó a ellos.

- Buenas noches, Zeb.- Katze hizo caso omiso de su desnudez.- ¿Podrías comunicarle a Mefiest que deseo hablar con él de negocios?

- El señor Mefiest ya le espera en su despacho.- Zeb sonrió encantadoramente cuando un largo aullido de dolor resonó incluso por encima de las estridente música, Guy retuvo el impulso de girar la cabeza hacía dónde provenía aquellos alaridos.- Mefiest dice que usted no vendría aquí si no es para hablar de negocios. Síganme.

Guy se situó detrás de Katze, siguieron a Zeb entre las innumerables mesas, Guy se asombraba de la cantidad de hombres que habían allí, dirigieron sus pasos hacía una escalera que parecía subir a un nivel superior del local, pasaron cerca de una de aquellas jaulas, Guy se sobresaltó cuando vio ríos escarlatas que surcaba el cuerpo tembloroso que colgaba de las cadenas, estuvo a punto de pararse pero Katze tiró discretamente de él.

Subieron las escaleras de mármol rojo, caminaron a lo largo de una enorme galería y, finalmente, se pararon delante de unas puertas doradas.

- Adelante.- Zeb les abrió las puertas.

Guy y Katze entraron en una lujosa y barroca oficina, Guy creía que le iba a dar dolor de cabeza anta tanto dorado y rojo, en medio del ostentoso lugar había una larga mesa y un hombre enorme sentado sobre ella. Llevaba una túnica roja y larga, sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención Guy fue que no tenía ni un cabello sobre la brillante cabeza.

- Katze.- la voz era dulce.- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Guy sintió como Katze se tensaba ligeramente, como si preparara para una confrontación.

- Negocios

- Me encanta esa palabra. Te ofrecería asiento, pero la verdad estoy más centrado cuando estoy de pie.- siguiendo sus propias palabras Mefiest se irguió, Guy contuvo un jadeo, Katze, que era alto, quedó notablemente empequeñecido frente al propietario del Darkness.

- Vienes a venderme.

- No, vengo a comprar.

-¿Comprar?- Mefiest frunció unas cejas completamente depiladas.- Es la primera vez que vienes a comprarme algo. Siento curiosidad¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Una mascota que te vendieron recientemente se llama……..

Mefiest lo detuvo agitando una gran mano.- No, no me digas el nombre porque no me servirá, esas mascotas pierden su identidad desde que entran aquí. Dime alguna característica.

Katze inclinó la cabeza, solo necesitó pensar un momento.- Tiene los ojos de distinto color.

Guy se sobresaltó, "los ojos de diferente color¿a qué me recuerda eso?.."

- Aaah, hay uno así. La verdad que llegó en unas condiciones deplorables y está completamente loco. Para ese tipo de mercancía solo tiene cabida un lugar.

Katze frunció ligeramente el ceño.- El Jardín del Dolor.

- Exacto¿Cuánto me ofreces por él?

- ¿Todavía está vivo, yo no pago por carne muerta.

- Hace dos horas sí, en este momento..- Mefiest encogió los abultados hombros.- ¿Cuánto?- repitió.

- Dos mil créditos.

- ¿Dos mil créditos, me parece poco, quiero cinco mil créditos. Te recuerdo que mientras tú intentas regatear puede que lo que quieres esté en las últimas.

Katze ni siquiera parpadeó.- Tres mil créditos, teniendo en cuenta que mi cliente lo quiere vivo, y no subiré más.

Mefiest taladró a Katze con la mirada, aunque estaba en su propio terreno dependía por completo de Katze para la marcha de su lucrativo negocio, si quería, el pelirrojo podía destruirle en una sola noche, era mejor no provocar su irritación.

- Tres mil créditos. Trato hecho.- Mefiest se inclinó y le pasó una placa metálica a Katze, el cual puso su mano sobre ella, registrando todas sus huellas dactilares. Mefiest sonrió.- Yo en tu lugar me daría prisa, el cliente que lo pidió es lo más cercano a un animal. Habitación trece.

Katze salió apresuradamente de la habitación seguido por Guy, sin ningún tipo de vacilación comenzó a correr hasta el final de la galería, a Guy le costaba un enorme esfuerzo mantener el atlético paso del pelirrojo. Las cambiantes luces del local conferían al pasillo una extensión casi interminable, a Guy le daba la impresión de estar en una d esas pesadillas en la que corres por un pasadizo que no tiene fin e intentas buscar desesperadamente la salida aún sabiendo que no lo hay. Katze se desvió bruscamente hacía la izquierda y subió de dos en dos los escalones de una estrecha escalinata, llegaron a otro pasaje oscuro con puertas a ambos lados, Guy jadeaba pero Katze ni siquiera había comenzado a sudar, el pelirrojo atisbo los números de las distintas puertas y cuando llegó a la puerta pulsó el botón que la abría traspasó el umbral seguido de cerca por Guy.

Guy no pudo evitar estremecerse, la habitación estaba como sacada de un libro sobre la tortura medieval, había un hombre completamente desnudo sobre un potro y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una asfixiante máscara negra que solo tenía una abertura en la boca, estaba atado, sus pies habían sido abierto de forma que se expusiera totalmente la zona genital, Guy jadeó al observar como la sangre manaba del ano destrozado de aquel individuo que ni siquiera tenía fuerza para gritar, encima de él había un hombre de cabellos verdes, desnudo a excepción de un extraño cinturón plateado

- Se ha terminado la fiesta, me llevo al chico.- la voz de Katze hubiera podido congelar un océano.

El hombre se detuvo, se giró y Guy pudo por fin ver que era aquel extraño cinturón, en lugar del miembro del hombre había una monstruosidad plateada y muy alargada, estaba cubierta de sangre.

- Ya he pagado, espera tu turno y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, gilipollas.- el hombre se volvió y se dispuso a penetrar de nuevo a la figura postrada debajo de él.

Guy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver le movimiento de Katze, en un parpadeo se había colocado detrás de aquel torturador, lo agarró por el cuello y con una enorme fuerza lo levantó y lo estampó brutalmente contra el suelo, antes de se pudiera levantar Katze le asestó una patada en plana nariz, rompiéndole el tabique y parte de la mandíbula, el hombre rodó por el suelo gritando, esparciendo su sangre por la habitación.

- Katze, te agradecería que no mataras a mi clientela.- Mefiest había aparecido en la puerta.

- Se lo pedí con educación.- respondió Katze, se quitó su caro abrigo y se lo entregó a Guy.- Desátalo y cúbrelo, nos vamos de aquí.

Guy asintió, se acercó al potro y con toda clase de cuidados quitó las ligazones de los hinchados miembros, luego levantó aquel cuerpo que no parecía pesar nada y lo arropó con el abrigo de Katze.

- Por los problemas.- dijo Katze mientras le entregaba un fajo de billetes a Mefiest, el hombre al que había golpeado se había quedado ovillado miserablemente en el suelo. Miró como Guy izaba, delicadamente, entre sus brazos, se acercó y le quitó la humillante capucha, Guy abrió los ojos al ver aquel rostro desencajado por el dolor¡era Kirie!

Raoul había estado diez minutos paralizado delante de la plateada puerta, no sabía bien el por qué pero su corazón se había acelerado cuando había llegado a aquel ático de Apathia, era como traer a la superficie viejos recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos. Pulsó un botón y una cámara le escaneo los ojos.

- Raoul Am.- pronunció con claridad, la puerta se abrió a su paso.

Raoul se detuvo ante una figura que estaba en medio del iluminado pasillo.

- Buenas noches, señor Raoul.

- Buenas noches, Darryl.

Darryl era el furniture de Iason, posteriormente de que Katze comenzará a ocuparse del marcado negro, Iason se había conseguido otro mueble. Después de la muerte de un Blondy, lo común es que sus cosas y propiedades se subasten sólo entre la élite o las personas que él hubiera designado, pero en el caso del fallecimiento de Iason, Júpiter había prohibido que se tocaran sus propiedades y eso incluía, por supuesto, a su furniture.

Raoul camino hacía el interior seguido por Darryl, llegó hasta una enorme habitación y dirigió sus pasos hasta unos enormes ventanales que ofrecían una visión privilegiada de Tanagura, el panaroma nocturno era simplemente grandioso.

"¿Cuántas veces no vi a Riki sentado aquí, con los ojos perdidos en las luces de la ciudad?".

- Supongo que Júpiter ya ha hablado contigo.

- Sí.- el tono de Darryl era apagado.- Cuando se puso en contacto conmigo me ordenó de destruyera todas las pertenencias de Riki y todos los objetos que había tocado.

- ¿De veras?.- Raoul miró las dolos lunas y embozó una sonrisa maliciosa "la máquina loca tiene miedo de la sombra de Riki. Quizás Júpiter si cree en los fantasmas".

- Sí, pero hay algo……………..

Raoul se giró y contempló como Darryl sacaba un estuche de terciopelo negro entre sus ropas y se lo ofreció a Raoul.

-¿Qué es?- Raoul acarició la tapa.

- Lo compró el señor Iason para Riki.- los ojos de Darryl se nublaron un momento.- dijo que se lo daría cuando Riki asumiera que iba a pasar el resto de su existencia con él.

Raoul abrió con cuidado el estuche, dentro sobre su aterciopelada superficie había una cadena de plata lunar que brillaba con luz propia y de ella colgaba una pequeña placa cuadrada de níquel y nácar. Raoul sintió como se le estrujaba el pecho con una garra de hielo, aquel presente era su mayor obsequió que uno de la élite podía dar, con él se convertía la otra persona en su sucesor y en su igual. Raoul comprendió que aquello era una muestra de amor de Iason, el amor que existió hacía un impuro, el amor de un tiempo ya muerto.

- Yo…- Darryl apartó los ojos del bello objeto.- no me veo capaz de destruirlo.

Raoul sintió como los ojos le ardían, cerró el estuche y los deslizó en uno de sus bolsillos.- Yo lo guardaré.


End file.
